


Ameotoko

by chasaki11



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Inoshira, Rain, again idk what to tag sorry, just inoo and the rain, mention of inoshira staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasaki11/pseuds/chasaki11
Summary: Inoo thinks that maybe the rain is not a bad thing after all.
Kudos: 3





	Ameotoko

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is me again!^^  
> I just want to remind you that this works is only a fiction (though the part where Inoshira staff calls Inoo as ameotoko is real--as far as I can remember). Also English is not my first languange so maybe there are lots of grammatical errors or even sentences that doesn't make sense. (I'm so sorry!) Please feel free to correct me! :)
> 
> Thank you so much!

Inoo stares at the droplets of water falling from the sky directly into the earth and formed a curtain of water in front of him. He looks at the grey clouds hanging up there in the sky, it seems that the rain won’t stop very soon. Inoo shrugs, _who knows tho?_

Just a while ago the sun was shining brightly, no signs that there would be a heavy rain during the noon. Even the weather report he watched this morning saying only thirty percent of chances that today would rain. The day was sunny, it was fun and perfect for his usual Inoshira location shoot. The warm temperature is just enough to lift his mood during the work. It is spring, nothing is too hot or too cold.

But suddenly the dark grey clouds appeared from nowhere, covering the sun that had sit silently in the sky since morning. Before they realized it, a heavy downpour hit mercilessly upon the city, pounding on every rooftops and creating a small puddle of water in some part of the street. The warm temperature had long gone and was replaced by the cold breeze of air which been carried along by the rain. Since no one brought umbrella, they immediately rushed into a nearby café to take a shelter and also protecting their electronic equipment that cannot, by any means, touched by a single drop of rainwater.

So, here Inoo is now. Standing in front of the café, watching the umbrella blooms one by one as people walks from inside a warm and safe building straight in to the rain. Or the other people that dashes and covers their head with bags or hands to avoid the rain while making their way into the same café he is now or the other restaurant across the street.

“Inoo-san, let’s go inside. We have ordered you a tea.” A staff, who is a cameraman, already standing beside of him before he even knows it because he has been too lost in his thought.

Inoo smiles. “Thank you. I’ll go within minutes.”

The cameraman nods. He goes inside, back to where the rest of his coworkers are.

Inoo shifts his gaze into the rain again. It has calmed down now.

Inoshira staffs always jokes to him that he is _ameotoko_ , a man whose presence always seems to bring rain, and today too is no exception. Because the bright sunny day was replaced by a heavy rain in an instant when they were filming. Inoo will always laugh the joke off, he doesn’t deny it nor does he accept it. It’s just some coincidences (that happens way too often), the rain of course won’t suddenly drop just because he’s there to shoot his usual episode of Inoshira.

Inoo doesn’t hate the rain, but doesn’t mean he likes it either. People always say that rain is a grace which gives the plant lives or clears the polluted air and yes he agrees about that. But well, sometimes it can be troublesome too, like today when his work has to be delayed since it’s impossible to shoot under the rain. Fortunately he doesn’t have another work after this, so taking shelter in a café for some minutes doesn’t really matter.

While his mind is wandering, Inoo reaches out his hand. He feels the water splashing into his palms, followed by another non-stop droplets. Every raindrop that trickle down into his outstretched fingers brings cold and soothing sensation that for some unknown reasons he begins to love. He listens to the sound of the rain more clearly. It is calming, almost like a lullaby with a slow steady pace that could drives him to sleep. He then inhales deeply, filling his lungs with the fresh air and the scent of the spring. Inoo smiles and finally makes move to go inside the café. The sound of laughter that he thinks must be coming from his coworkers can be heard vaguely as he opens the glass door. He glances one last time into the grey clouds and the curtain of water before stepping inside.

The rain isn’t really a bad thing after all.


End file.
